


? - 088

by Jesonomi



Category: Original Work
Genre: Being Lost, Imaginary Friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 18:50:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8172127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jesonomi/pseuds/Jesonomi
Summary: A small child, warm and kind, lies between roots of a great tree.





	

A small child, warm and kind, lies between roots of a great tree. Dirt slowly rises to embrace them. Howls of the wind turn to gentle whispers. Birds sing a lullaby. But none of it reaches her.

She is nothing but a shell. Empty of wire, ink, and heart. The eyes open, blank and destitute. The child sits up, and the dirt falls away. Leaves cling on in her hair.

“Hello…?” An empty call. Done just by chance something may be out there. Her gaze drops down to her hands.

“I wonder what you’d say if you were here.” She rubs her fingers together, as if hoping a miracle will sprout from the efforts.

“I’ve been having a rough time recently. I guess if you were actually real, watching me, you’d know, though. Gēgē… My head doesn’t feel like it works. I try. I really do try to pay attention. But it just feels heavy, like I’m out of space. I’m not doing well anymore.”

Silence. She laughs.

“Just look at me. Right now. I’m talking to myself. You don’t exist. You don’t. You don’t exist. You don’t exist. You don’t exist. You don’t. But I wish you did.”

**Author's Note:**

> (2016)


End file.
